


When I Kissed the Sensei

by AveTori



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveTori/pseuds/AveTori
Summary: Inspired by the song "When I kissed the teacher" from Mamma Mia 2. I don't own copyrights to the song.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	When I Kissed the Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it. Also, I love Mamma Mia and everything Naruto so I had to create this.

It was an unconventional class but one that was necessary. Working at the mission desk, Iruka-sensei came across many different handwritings, but some were just horrible. Lady Tsunade had recommended a day for penmanship improvement which is why Iruka was at the academy on a Saturday with a class filled with Jounin. Among the class was the famous copy cat ninja, Hatake Kakashi, he was known for having chicken scratch handwriting so Iruka hoped this class was helpful. Honestly, Iruka was petrified because Kakashi was not only intimidating but he also had a crush on the Jounin. He didn’t want Kakashi to think of him as an incapable academy teacher, so he made sure to explain everything in detail and went to every individual personally. He spent some time explaining to Genma the importance of proper handwriting which made Kakashi the last person he saw individually.   
Throughout the lesson, Kakashi was lost in a trance where he pictured Iruka sensei giving him a private lesson in bed. Unfortunately, that was never going to happen because Iruka wasn’t interested in him or so he thought. While he worked on the task given by Iruka he would steal glances at the sensei at work. Occasionally he would lock eyes with him and Iruka would turn and blush so maybe Kakashi had a chance. Kakashi shook his head and continued on with the assignment. About five minutes later he realized that Iruka was still attending to Genma which Kakashi found annoying. He knew Genma was a big flirt and he only could hope he wasn’t trying to score with Iruka. Suddenly he noticed Iruka was headed his was, so he continued to work. Iruka was finally able to attend to Kakashi, he suddenly noticed a mistake and he leaned over the desk to explain the right way to write the letters.   
Kakashi was surprised when Iruka leaned over to explain the proper way to write the letters. However, Kakashi was too busy trying to figure out the scent of Iruka’s shampoo was it lavender or cherry blossom. His eyes then paid attention to Iruka’s lip as he was explaining the writing, the way his lips moved sent Kakashi into a trance and he wondered how it would feel to kiss those lips. Would Iruka lips be soft or rough, would they taste like ramen considering Iruka consumed a lot of ramen with Naruto. So lost in the trance, Kakashi was not aware that he was leaning towards Iruka and suddenly their lips locked. Kakashi’s masked lips met Iruka’s slightly chapped soft lips. Kakashi immediately awakened from his trance by the noise made by the other Jounins. When he looked up Iruka’s cheeks were a dark shade of red. Horrified by his actions, Kakashi thought he had scared Iruka. Kakashi held his breath, it was like the world went still but suddenly he saw Iruka smiled and that gave him some hope.   
Iruka knew he looked like a blushing schoolgirl, but he had just kissed Kakashi. He noticed that Kakashi was shocked, so he decided to smile. Maybe Kakashi was interested in him but now wasn’t the time to find that out. Iruka ignored the wolf calls from the other Jounins and proceeded to the front of the class to move onto the next task. The class had ended after two hours of various tasks to improve penmanship. As the Jounins left the class they made it a point to grin at Iruka, to which he just ignored. He noticed that Kakashi remain behind and he guess it was time to address the kiss.   
Kakashi remained seated when the class ended, he needed to speak with Iruka. “I’m sure you’re interested to know my reasoning behind the kiss” Kakashi chuckled.   
“Well it was sudden, but I guess you can say I appreciate your gratitude” Iruka responded. “Well I must say your explanation sent me into a trance and well I acted out the events my trance unknowingly. However, I must say that I did enjoy our sudden but brief kiss. Your lips are surely soft Iruka-sensei” Kakashi smirked.   
Iruka was caught off guard by the last statement which caused him to blush hard. He would have never imagined Kakashi commenting on the softness of his lips. Iruka realized this was a now or never situation, he had an opportunity to express his feelings to Kakashi. “I never expected that from you Kakashi-san but like yourself I did enjoy the kiss. I thought it was sweet and if possible, the next kiss would be without the ma....sk” Iruka whispered the last part.   
“Ma Iruka-sensei are saying that you would like to kiss me again” Kakashi was surprised to know Iruka likes him so now he was going to return the feeling. Kakashi got up from his seat and approached Iruka, who was now stepping backward into the chalkboard. Kakashi placed his hands over his mask and started to pull it down. Iruka decided to turn his head because he did not want to invade Kakashi’s privacy. Suddenly, Iruka felt a hot breath hovering over his mouth followed by soft lips. Kakashi started off with a soft kiss but then he was overwhelmed by the taste of Iruka and went to deepen the kiss. He tugged at Iruka’s bottom lip to gain access, eventually, Iruka gave in and granted Kakashi access. The kiss was amazing and Iruka was sure he was dreaming because how could he possibly be kissing Kakashi, the copy nin. With a need to catch his breath, Kakashi pulled away slowly while making eye contact with Iruka.   
“Sensei would you like to accompany me for dinner tonight?” asked Kakashi. Shocked by the question, Iruka began to nod his head vigorously. “Of course, I would love to accompany you to dinner” Iruka replied.   
“Good, I will drop by at 7 pm for dinner. See you soon” and in a poof, Kakashi was gone leaving behind a disheveled sensei.   
Iruka was overflowing with joy because now he had a date with his crush, and it was all thanks to kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic.


End file.
